When shared memory is scaled to support a very large number of processors, significant benefits may be achieved. Large-scale shared memory architectures offer the potential for fine-grained data sharing across very large systems that are difficult with a traditional cluster computer using fast networks such as Ethernet or InfiniBand. For example, shared memory architectures can exploit benefits of emerging word-addressable non-volatile storage memory and can efficiently share persistent data across hundreds or thousands of processors.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. An index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without an index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with an index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually. In another example, an index number of “I,” “M,” etc. can be used in place of index number N.